Once in a Lifetime
by dressed-in-white-satin
Summary: And so a feather tamed a dragon. (five kisses, two girls, one story)


In the morning, the sun was bright, bold and beautiful. Boiling water took far too long when not a firebender, but Ty Lee waited as patiently as she could. She was excited for this morning and could certainly wait to get what she dreamed about.

Ty Lee poured two cups of two and took them back to her and Azula's room, cautiously balancing them in her palms. The tea sloshed out from one cup and Ty Lee decided to make that one hers.

It scalded her skin, but she did not mind being burned. She quite liked it, actually. It was sensual.

Ty Lee looked at the princess, whom was sleeping. She looked so beautiful. Even when she had nightmares and clung to the sheets and moved in her sleep and woke screaming, she was beautiful, and Ty Lee watched her too often.

Azula woke when Ty Lee poked her.

Ty Lee set the nicer cup in Azula's hand and kissed her on the lips.

Azula sunk into the gesture and spilled the tea all over the bed. It did not burn her bare legs, but it made Ty Lee jump.

Azula pulled her back and kissed her again.

* * *

In the later afternoon, Ty Lee stood in a sweltering shop owned by a talented sculptor. It smelled funny, but all of the products for sale were stunning. Ty Lee sought one that would be a worthy present.

"That heart is really beautiful," Ty Lee said, gazing at the melted and molded pendant. It was block volcanic glass before she watched the artist paint it bright red.

Ty Lee tapped it once with her finger to make sure the paint was dry, and then she picked it up. She marveled in its beauty, and decided it was the perfect gift for her perfect princess. But that dream died when she turned it over and saw a chip in that paint.

It was imperfect; Azula would never accept it as a gift.

Ty Lee thought about it for a few moments, and she bought it anyway.

She was so afraid of Azula's reaction when she brought it home. Her stomach was doing backflips. Ty Lee's worst fear was disappointing Azula.

The princess came home and Ty Lee offered her the pendant with her heart pounding.

"What's this?" Azula inquired, setting it on her palm.

"It's for you," Ty Lee said, smiling and waiting for Azula's reaction.

The princess turned it over and Ty Lee bit her lip. She could see the chip.

"It is beautiful," Azula said, surprising Ty Lee.

Azula leaned in and kissed Ty Lee on the lips. She drew her closer and the kiss intensified by tenfold.

Ty Lee was very glad that she purchased that pendant.

* * *

Azula and Ty Lee walked hand in hand through the countryside. The sun beat down on their necks and shoulders and their joined hands were sweaty. They were as far from Caldera as Azula was allowed to go, and Ty Lee wanted to keep it that way all day. It was fire-lily season and the flowers gleamed in the sunlight. Less happily, it was the anniversary of Azula's downfall. Ty Lee knew her task was to keep her princess's mind off of it at all costs.

"Do you like it out here?" Ty Lee asked, squeezing Azula's hand and hoping the princess did not mind that. "I love it out here, you know. I really do. Do you love it out here?"

"Yes," Azula said and Ty Lee smiled. "I find it satisfying enough. Much like you."

Azula could be sweet. Azula could love her. Azula was a lot of things that people said she was not.

"Will you kiss me?" Ty Lee whispered, stopping in the center of the meadow. She gently, almost absentmindedly, touched one finger to her lips.

Azula turned to her.

"It is much less passionate when you _ask_ ," Azula commented harshly.

Ty Lee accepted that critique of her romantic side and Azula kissed her hard and breathlessly.

* * *

Ty Lee had her lips painted gold for her wedding. She looked like the most beautiful bride in history, but she knew she would be the second prettiest after Azula revealed herself. Ty Lee did not mind that. She felt very pleased to have the hottest woman in history as her wife.

Everyone would be so _jealous_. Ty Lee would be the envy of anywhere she went.

She hoped Azula would feel the same way.

Ty Lee walked to the edge of her door and could hear her fiancée speaking.

"Azula," she whispered. "Azula, can you hear me?"

"Yes, but I refuse to see you. I have had enough bad luck these past years," Azula said.

Ty Lee heard her walk across the hallway and pin her back against the wall. When Ty Lee heard her breathing, she could not be happier.

When she took Azula's hand, she set it to her lips, leaving a streak of gold glitter.

* * *

Ty Lee looked at Azula and felt pain in her heart.

The princess was so broken, and Ty Lee could not bear to see her that way. Azula had resisted any attempts to embrace her. She wanted nothing to do with the people who wanted to help her get better.

But Ty Lee did not give up so easily.

When Azula snapped and shattered a vase and clawed at her own skin, Ty Lee went at her, in the direction of the dangerous firebender, and grabbed her arm.

Ty Lee kissed her before Azula could lash out and hurt her. She wrapped her arms around her and pinned her down while straddling her hips.

She feared retribution, but she feared Azula hurting herself even more. That would ache more than any wound the princess could inflict upon Ty Lee.

Again, Ty Lee kissed her.

She watched the rise and fall of Azula's chest as the princess slowly faded from her pained outburst.

Ty Lee kissed her again.

Azula sank softly into the mattress.

And so a feather tamed a dragon.


End file.
